Miley Gold
Info Miley is one of Angry birds12's favorite antagonist tributes. District: 2 District Partner: George Gold or Dare Ward or Brass Sater Age: 18 Weapons: Javelin Skills: Through Career training Miley was trained to be a bloodthirsty killing machine. She quickly mastered the art of swordplay and wielding spears, throwing knives, katanas, maces and poisons. She also has the knowledge of being able to turn ''anything ''into a deadly weapon. Children are scared of her because of the people she's killed with simple household items like sharpies, chalk and tape. She is a master of assination and can kill silently and quickly. She is a fast swimmer, climber and runner. She also knows basic survial skills. Her weapons of choice are swords, throwing knives, spears and poison but can use any of the other weapons listed above, not only that but, she's strong, fast, daring, bold. brave, great at climbing and good at swimming. Startegy: Act strong and deadly in the reapings, use her looks too her advantage to the Capitol audience, show off in training to scare other tribues, in her interviews act dangerous yet sexy. During the games she will ally with the Career pack and hunt down other tributes vicously. Seduce the other MALE careers. Final four, kill any other remaining tributes besides George. Token: A ring with a Ruby on it. Weakness: Can't/wont kill her brother, very cocky. Quote: "Be prepared to die." Personality: Evil, mean, stuck up, cocky, head strong but, nice to family and her close friends. She is also very sedutcive when it comes to guys. History: Born with her identical twin George and the two became very close during childhood. She was raised to belive other District kids deserved to die and that should be her life goal. In training she became even more wicked and began becoming a school bully. She's in the popular crowd and all the guys want to date her. She's a sly girl and pranks her teachers, mocks her classmates and leads her clique. Games: Tiki Tooki's Pinnacle Games. (Placed: 16th out of 24) Rockman27's 26th Hunger Games (Placed: 10th out of 26) The Mayflower Massacre (??? out of 28) Training Score: 6 out of 12 Best Passages/Quotes Reapings From The Mayflower Massacre: (Miley's POV) It’s a wonderful day, the weather is nice, two kids will be sent to die, and even the peacekeepers are staying as far away from my brother and I as they can. The family walking in front of us speeds up a little as they see we’re behind them. Their fears are completely unfounded, I would never kill someone with so many witnesses. Even as we enter the crowded town square enough room is found so that no one gets too close to us. I enter my roped off area, one girl makes the mistake of pointing at me and I take out a sharpie. After the girl has retreated I turn my attention back to the mayor, who is welcoming the escort onstage. The escort walks onstage with an outfit that causes me to find my brother in the crowd and exchange small smiles with him; the escort’s outfit consists of a simple black suit with hundreds of sticks of chalk dangling off. Day 2 of Mayflower Massacre: (Another Tribute's POV) I grip my weapon, a club, and prepare to attack. Miley is the only Career left, and once she’s dead none will be left. She’s weaponless right now; all she has is a worthless marker she’s using to write something on a piece of paper. Before I can make my attack, she turns my way and I have to take a step back to hide myself. I hear a gentle wooshing sound, and a paper airplane hits me. On its wings is just one word—“idiot”. By the time I look up Miley’s already lunged for me, marker in hand. --- I knock my club furiously against Miley’s body, hoping to throw her off me. She continues to stab me with her marker, which I can now see is really a sharpie. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone move, and that split second distraction is all that it takes for Miley to thrust her sharpie into my throat. I gasp for air as I stare at the spot where Rick Jones has vanished. Miley stabs me several more times to make sure I’ll die before turning back to her supplies. The last thing I hear is her shriek of rage when she realizes some of her supplies are missing. Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes